The Universe Of Love
by Miraculous Annabug
Summary: Marinette always dreamt about kissing her crush, Adrien Agreste, and now that finally happened, she is actually dating ADRIEN. She couldn't be happier, then why is Tikki trying to take that dream away from her? Can't she let Marinette be happy with Adrien?


The night had already begun showing its first sings of turning into dawn long ago. Marinette was safely tucked into bed and was unaware of the date, time or anything around her until she heard a familiar voice.

"Marinette, wake up! You are going to be late for school!" The little red kwami was shouting at an unconscious bluenette and jumping on her face like it was some kind of a trampoline.

"Argh." Marinette groaned in annoyance before stretching and reaching out to cover her face with the sheets. "What time is it?" She mumbled.

Tikki glanced over to the pink watch on the wall. "It's about… eight forty five."

"WHAT!? I can't believe the alarm didn't wake me up!" Marinette furiously jumped out of her bed throwing the sheets away. She quickly grabbed her pants, shirt and jacket, which she left on the chair last night before going to bed. She started dressing up as soon as possible, not really caring if she put anything backwards, she couldn't risk being late... again.

She rushed out of her home heading for the school, running, like her life depended on it. But, just as she ran out, something stopped her dead in her tracks.

 _The school was gone._

It completely vanished, like not a trace of it existed in the first place. It didn't look like it was destroyed by an akuma or something else and Marinette doubted that's what happened, it looked like the school has never been even built.

Where Marinette clearly remembered that "Collège Françoise Dupont" was, now there were swings, slides, seesaws and a little fountain in the center, a perfect little playground for kids.

"Tikki, Where is the school?" Marinette asked still having a shocked look on her face. Before the little kwami got to actually answer, Marinette noticed a particular red head not that far away.

"Alya!" Marinette waved towards the girl trying to get her attention.

"umm…hey." Alya said looking more than confused about the sudden approach by the bluenette.

Marinette quickly got closer. "What happened to the school?"

"What?"

"Our school is gone. Didn't you see?"

"I don't even know you…" The girl replied.

"Alya…c'mon" The red head girl was now even more dumbfounded by the stranger who suddenly knew her name, she turned around and marched out purely out of fear. "What the…"

Marinette stood there, she was now fully panicking. First the school was gone and now her best friend suddenly couldn't even recognize her? Tears started forming inside her eyes.

But then, she took a look around. She couldn't believe that she didn't see the obvious. Her house was twice as big. Not only that, but the bakery was gone too. The house looked like some kind of mansion that only rich people could afford.

"Tikki? What happened?"

Tikki was examined everything too. She was in Marinette's purse, only her tiny head was sticking out, she was trying to stay hidden from other people who were passing by, but at the same time wanting to be able to see everything.

"I have no idea." Tikki was shocked, which was more than strange. For a magical creature that lived more than five thousand years, strange things should be normal, right?

"I have to see what else has changed. Tikki, Spots on!"

Marinette quickly started to transform in her ladybug form. The process had always been fascinating to her as she watched her clothes turn into the red suit, she was now so familiar with. Sadly, now, instead of adrenalin going through her veins she could only feel confusion as the mask appeared on her face.

She took a look around Paris visiting her favorite places. She visited museum Louvre, Eiffel Tower and Notre-Dame. The most important places in Paris stayed the same, like this was the life everyone had always been living but for some reason her school was gone, the place everyone in Paris surely had to know and surely had to notice missing, no one did. She had finally had enough of walking, she ran out to rest on the nearest rooftop.

"Everything else is the same. I don't get it." She said while scratching her head.

"Hey Ladybug! Looks like I am not the only one who enjoys watching Paris from here." A familiar male voice spoke from behind.

"Cat Noir!" She shouted in excitement. She ran towards him throwing her arms around him."I am so glad to see you!"

Nothing made sense to Marinette today. She was trying to figure out a way to connect everything but that was impossible. The only thing that could make sense is that she is the only one who remembers the school because she is a miraculous holder, therefore Cat Noir should be able to remember too.

"The school "Collège Françoise Dupont" disappeared. Nobody remembers it being there in the first place."

"What?" He responded confused expression covering his face. "What are you talking about?"

Ladybug spat out words in an incredibly exhausted and worried tone: "The school that was in the center or Paris is gone, disappeared, POOF!" She threw her hands up in the air in annoyance. "You have been affected too…" She sighed. "This must be an akuma attack!"

"Akumas? We defeated them one year ago."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you okay Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked her, sounding concerned.

Something flashed in front of her eyes as he finished his sentence.

He called her Ladybug.

No My Lady

No Bugaboo

No LB

He called her Ladybug.

"And for some reason you aren't even flirting with me…"

She instantly regretted saying that.

"Woah woah, slow down there. For the record I have never flirted with you. And I have a girlfriend." He said absolutely stunned but also quite proudly.

"What? Since when?" Ladybug asked in confusion with a hint of curiosity.

Cat Noir looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Are you sure you are not sick or something?"

"I have to go." She replied not caring to answer his question.

Marinette used her yo-yo to jump of the roof tops so she can quickly get home. In a second she landed back on her balcony. Marinette took the usual steps to her room but this time it just wasn't the same. It felt like she just sunk into her own desperation, like she was going the opposite way.

"Tikki, what in the hell is happening?" Marinette yelled, she was panicking more and more with each second that passed.

"Well, you see-"

Just as Tikki was about to answer, familiar music started playing. It didn't take them longer than a second to realize that Marinette's phone was ringing.

Marinette slowly pulled out her phone from her bag. She looked at the screen to see who may be calling her, a lot of strange things happened that day, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see.

The picture on her phone that showed up was no one other than ADRIEN AGRESTE, from his gorgeous blonde hair to his emerald green eyes.

"ADRIEN! WHY IS ADRIEN CALLING ME!" Marinette dropped her phone as she continued to freak out, she watched her phone fall and bounce to the other side of the bed.

"C'mon answer it!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I CAN'T JUST ANSWER IT! THAT'S ADRIEN!"

Tikki quickly made her way towards the phone and pressed the green button.

''Aaaah!'' Marinette screamed, she could literally feel her whole body burning in embarrassment.

"Hello?" Just the sound of his gentle and sweet voice had turned her whole world upside down. Her whole face went red instantly.

"Adrien! Are you how?! HOW ARE YOU?!" Marinette stumbled with her words.

"I am good Mari, how about you?"

"Lame, I MEAN SAME!" She was definitely sure she wasn't red anymore, she might be purple.

"I wanted to ask you are you free this afternoon?" Adrien asked.

"…yeah…sure…" Her feet weren't touching the ground, she was sure in that. Either she got wings or the gravity was broken.

"Great, I'll come to pick you up." Adrien said in a loving voice.

She pressed the red button as soon as possible wanting to spare her soul from more embarrassment.

"TIKKI!" Marinette yelped as her eyes widened.

"Calm down Marinette. As I was trying to say, I think I have figured it out. We are stuck in a parallel universe." Tikki said trying to calm her down as much as possible, it has been a rather stressing day for them and now it could possibly turn to an even more stressful situation.

Marinette tilted her head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means we are probably in a world similar to ours with some differences that affected the timeline. So far we have seen that your school doesn't exist, so that means you never met Alya." Tikki explained to the bluenette hesitating to even think of how else their lives could have changed for the worse, maybe there was something good about it? It was highly doubtful.

Marinette shook her head, refusing to believe that everything changed for no reason. "Yeah, but Adrien knows me somehow and I wouldn't know him either it if wasn't for our school."

"We can only guess, by the looks of your house, I can assume your family is very wealthy here. Maybe you and Adrien both attended some private classes together, or maybe your families just get along." Tikki pushed only pushed her explanations further.

"What about the school?" Marinette questioned the kwami once again.

"Do you maybe know who built it?" Tikki replied after being in deep thought.

"I think it was Chloe's great great grandfather." Marinette tried to remember.

"Try to find anything about him online."

Marinette found out that Chloe's family was important to the history a long time ago, almost everyone in her family was a mayor. Since Chloe loves to brag about it and how she will continue the legacy everyone in the class was slightly terrified. Can you imagine Chloe as a mayor?

Marinette started rapidly hitting the keys on her phone, trying to finish the task at hand as quickly as possible.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing… It's like he doesn't even exist. And for some reason I can't find anything about the Bourgeois family at all." The bluenette squinted at her screen in confusion.

"Hmmm" Tikki pondered.

Marinette looked up to face the kwami again. "What is it?"

"Just a cliché moment." The kwami answered shortly.

"Well, I better start getting ready."

"For what?"

"ADRIEN INVITED ME ON A DATE!" She shouted in happiness as she hugged herself. She could feel butterflies in her stomach just by thinking of him. "I just hope in this universe we aren't siblings or something." She said worryingly.

"Slow down Marinette, we still didn't figure out how to get back to our universe." The kwami tried to reason with the girl, who was literally swimming in an ocean of love.

"PLEASE TIKKI! I really want to go." She pleaded as she looked at her small friend.

Tikki sighed. "Okay, if you must. But just this once."

"Thank you Tikki!"

Marinette started getting dressed quickly. She put on a dark blue dress that went just above the knees and got some black flats to go along with it. It wouldn't take much to notice she looked absolutely stunning. She kept her pigtails on regardless.

As she walked out of her house she immediately saw Adrien standing a few feet away from her, with hands in his pockets. His hair was shining. He was wearing a black jacket and a dark green shirt. She couldn't believe how good he looked, he looked so good it could have been criminal. Marinette didn't want to take her eyes off of him and it didn't seem that she could. Just as his eyes met hers , his lips formed into a slight curve.

"Adrien…" She said in a low tone as she was coming closer. By now her cheeks must have got that hot red color she thought.

"Marinette…you-" He stuttered. "You look beautiful…"

Her heart beat got a lot faster as if her heart was ready to jump out any second. "thank you…" Marinette looked down at her feet, trying to hide the blush from her face.

As she stared deeply into the ground trying to hide her face, Adrien lifted her chin and pressed his lips onto hers

He then took her hand in his. "C'mon let's go."

It felt like Marinette's breath got caught somewhere in her throat and her heart skipped a million beats. She couldn't believe her crush, Adrien Agreste, just kissed her out of nowhere. Either she went insane or she was having a really awesome dream and she was sure she wouldn't mind having that dream a few more hours, even if that meant oversleeping school.

"Why…why did you do that?" She managed to say. "I mean I don't mind that you kissed me, but why?"

"Why did I kiss my girlfriend?" Adrien responded sarcastically. "Because I love you Mari."

 _Because I love you Mari_

 _Because I love you Mari_

 _Because I love you Mari_

She kept repeating those words in her head, playing them over and over. Those words made her feel satisfied, complete, loved… all kinds of emotions she wasn't even sure she could feel. It felt magical, like the sky turned pink or like she was in some kind of musical, everybody was dancing, singing, even animals seemed happier than usual.

"Girlfriend!?" She shouted confused, but once she realized how that sounded like she quickly corrected herself.

"Oh yeah, I was just testing you! We are dating, and have been dating for…" She tried to play it cool when at the same time trying to gather more information about their "relationship."

"…for exactly two years." Adrien suddenly stopped walking. "Are you okay Marinette? You look like you are burning, are you sure you don't have a fever."

He was right, she was burning. And she probably did have a love fever.

"I just feel a little bit dizzy you know."

"Do you want to go home?"

"NO!" She yelled. "no, I am just fine being here…next to you."

* * *

Day 2

After her date with Adrien, he escorted her to her home, like the gentleman he is. They kissed a couple more times and every time Marinette remembered their shared kiss she felt as her whole body wanted to giggle. Adrien's kisses were very passionate, the way his hand would go through her hair while they kissed or the way he kept his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. But at the same time his kisses were gentle with each kiss being sweeter then the last one, making her craving for more. She couldn't believe that she wanted Adrien this badly and by the looks of it he didn't want her any less than she wanted him.

"Good morning Tikki." Marinette said while placing a plate full of cookies next to her little kwami.

"Well you got up early."

Marinette gave her a soft smile.

"Adrien and I are going out in fifteen minutes, I needed to get ready." The bluenette replied as she was fixing her hair.

"Again? Marinette we didn't figure out how to go back." Tikki complained.

"We have time, besides I don't why we should rush. This universe is absolutely perfect! Me and Adrien are actually dating! Can you believe it?! It's like this is a dream come true."

"But Marinette,"

"Sorry Tikki, but after yesterday I realized how much I actually love him. I can't just can't ignore my feelings, especially not now."

With that Marinette left. Tikki stood by the window watching as Mari walked out of the building. Adrien was of course there waiting for her. They shared one long kiss before walking away hand in hand.

"What am I going to do?" Tikki sighed.

* * *

Day 17

 _Days passed._

 _Weeks passed._

What should you choose? Your fairytale life or your normal life. It wasn't an easy decision for sure, how could anybody leave everything they ever desired.

With each day ending Tikki was more and more worried. Every day the first thing she would tell Marinette is that they needed to go back, but Marinette either said they'll start tomorrow or that they have enough time.

"It's been over 2 weeks Marinette..." Tikki scolded the blue haired girl.

"I know." Marinette looked away, trying not to face the kwami.

"We need to go back! To our universe!" Tikki sighed. "Do you even want to go back?"

"I don't know Tikki…" Marinette replied, she really did feel that way. This life felt way too amazing and to think she was scared of it at first. "I…I really like it here."

"But this is not our home, none of this is real. This world was created the moment we got here."

"It seems real enough. Everyone I care about is here."

"Marinette…" Tikki called out after her.

"Tikki, why do YOU want to go back? You have everything you had back there. Food, a place to sleep, me." Marinette questioned her companion, she couldn't understand it, why would Tikki hate this life?

"Marinette please…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the news intro on the TV in Marinette's room. The reporter, Nadja Chamack, appeared on the screen.

"A robbery in progress was reported just now." The reporter informed.

Marinette quickly set the issue aside for later, there was no time for sitting around "C'mon Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

It didn't take long for Ladybug and Cat Noir, the heroes of Paris, to appear. The robbers might have had guns but they were no match for them. In less than twenty seconds Ladybug and Cat Noir had them tied down. After they saved the day again they both sat on the nearest rooftop.

"That wasn't that hard" Ladybug said.

"Says you." Cat Noir said in annoyance, but still in a very sarcastic way.

"Well you might want to catch up." The girl shook off her partner sarcastically.

They both shared a laugh.

"Remember when Stormy Weather threw cars at us there?" He said pointing at one street while they both got a little bit nostalgic.

"Yeah, good old days." Ladybug sighed, bringing her knees closer to her chest before hugging them. "I really don't get my kwami lately, she…she doesn't understand me nor my feelings."

"Why? What happened?" Cat Noir asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

"If I tell you, you will say I am crazy."

"I won't. Cat's honor." He said while bringing his hand to his heart.

Ladybug took a deep breath before replying. "I am from another universe."

"What? You are kidding right?"

She shook her head in response.

"Unfortunately no. In my universe we still didn't defeat the Hawk Moth, I am not dating the love of my life, and there is this school that doesn't exist here. It's not that big of a difference. But the thing is this world didn't exist before I got here, this world was created about two weeks ago." She tried to explain. What she was saying seemed unbelievable, but she hoped at least Cat Noir tried to make some sense out if it.

"So…basically you are saying that this world is fake?" Cat Noir shook his head in denial. "That's not possible I have lived my whole life for more than two weeks."

"It's very hard to explain. My kwami wants me to find a way to go back, but I am not sure If I want to do that."

"Why not?"

"I love someone here and I don't want to leave him. He is my everything. And I doubt I can have a relationship like this one in the universe I am from." Ladybug confessed in sorrow.

"Well that guy is very lucky to have you. You are going to give up everything and go against your kwami just so you can be with him."

Ladybug smiled to that.

"Yeah, I'll do anything for my Adrien…" She mumbled in a very low tone.

She was sure nobody could hear her but Cat Noir cat ears twitched at that.

"DID YOU SAY ADRIEN?!" He shouted.

"NO! I MEANT ADRENALINE."

Chat Noir gave her a completely lost look.

"Are-Are you dating Adrien? Adrien Agreste?" He asked.

"I-I…" Ladybug stuttered in shock.

"Plagg, Claws in." Cat Noir called out.

As the traces of the dim light disappeared his superhero form did too and in front of her stood no other boy other than the one she loved most... Adrien. She watched as Cat Noir got replaced by Adrien and a little black kwami.

"Just ignore me." Plagg said before wondering off.

She looked shocked and confused. "Marinette…" He romantically whispered before leaning in so their bodies could be pressed against each other. he pulled her even closer before their lips locked. It was a small kiss at first, but it slowly grew bigger, the kiss became powerful, energetic, even violent. It was the most passionate kiss they have ever experienced. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, griping each other before they broke the kiss to be able to breathe.

Adrien took a good look at the girl in front of him. As the bluenette tried to control her breathing she was still pulling him by his black shirt. Neither of them wanted to move, it was like they were glued together.

"I can't believe that you are Cat Noir." She whispered. Tears started forming inside her eyes but she refused to let them fall down.

"I can't believe that you are Ladybug." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Listen Marinette, I think you should go back to your universe."

"Huh? But why? I am happy here and why would you want me to go away? You love me don't you?" She backed away while holding his hand in hers.

"I love you more than anything in my whole life, that's the reason why you should go." He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his chest. Ladybug's head rested against his chest. She was indeed confused why he wanted her to go.

"Before I met you, my life was a disaster." He continued. "My mother disappeared, my dad was very strict with rules, I never made any friends, but when you walked into my life, you changed everything for the better. That's why I want you to go. You said it yourself, all of this is fake, but in your universe there is the real Adrien and he needs you. I may not know how similar his life and my life are, but without you he has nothing to look forward to. Trust me."

"But that Adrien doesn't see me in that way. I don't think he even notices me in the class." She mumbled against his chest.

"Then make him. Try your best for him to notice you, please. His life sucks right now, just like mine did, the only one that can make it better it's you. I promise you won't regret it. You are the only one who can make him smile, the only who can make him feel like his life is worthy living."

She buried her face into his chest.

"I love you Adrien…" One tear escaped her eye, leaving stains of water on her cheek.

"I love you too Marinette."

Once again their lips gently brushed against each other. Every time they kissed it was like somebody paused the rest of the world. To them nothing else mattered while they were together. And now maybe for the last time they were cuddling on the rooftop watching the sunset.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to get back to her room. She wanted to cry, to scream, to somehow bring that Adrien with her to her universe, but she couldn't. Deep down she felt something about Adrien's words, something about them felt right.

She felt her heart trembling because of the decision she was about to make.

"Tikki, I think it's time to go home."

"Really?" The kwami turned around to face the bluenette.

"Yeah…" Marinette scratched the back of her head. "Any plan on how to get back?"

"Close your eyes." Tikki said very calmly.

"What?"

"Just trust me. And don't open them."

As soon as she closed her eyes she could feel some kind of magic surrounding her. She couldn't exactly tell what was happening and she was afraid to look after Tikki's warning.

"You can open your eyes now." She heard Tikki say.

As she opened her eyes, she saw she was in her room, tucked in her bed, in pajamas. Just like the first day she woke up in the other universe. Was this all a dream? No, it couldn't have been just a dream.

 _Tikki knew how to get back?_

 _But she still kept asking to start figuring out how to get back?_

 _Why?_

"You knew how to get back?" Marinette asked as she got up from the bed. She couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"I did." The kwami nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to go through all of that."

"Previous Ladybugs put you through a test."

"A test?" Marinette repeated in confusion.

"They needed to make sure you are the right one. You passed."

"Why did they do that?

"To make sure you would do the right thing. That world was designed specifically for you. It was a test to see if you would choose to live in a fake world made for you or return to your real friends and family."

"Don't they realize leaving all of that behind hurt me."

"I am sorry Marinette, but If it ever came to choose who lives, who dies, they needed to make sure you would do the right thing. The only person that kept you in that universe was Adrien, if in this world you had to choose between Adrien and countless other people, they needed to make sure you would sacrifice one life to save others. Congrats You passed." Tikki smiled, trying to fix the situation.

"Nah Tikki, I failed. Adrien was the one to convince me go back to this universe. He told me that Adrien from this universe needs me." Marinette covered herself with the sheets.

Tikki sighed. "I am sorry Marinette."

"Aren't you going to go to school?" The kwami asked.

"I don't feel like going. And I especially don't feel like facing Adrien or Cat Noir, now that I know that they are the same person."

"So he told you?" Tikki asked, but already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes."


End file.
